It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, using gas contained at a predetermined elevated pressure inside a chamber in an air bag inflator. It is also known to sense and/or monitor the pressure level of the gas inside the chamber. Typically, to sense the pressure level, a pressure sensor or electrical wiring extending from a pressure sensor passes through an opening in a wall of the inflator.